Eternal Cosmos
by Yuuki Hayashi
Summary: For the sailor senshi, peace is never long-lasting. Now, a new enemy is approaching, and the cosmos are in danger again. New friends are made, old friendships rekindled, and new romances blossom. The future is changing. What could possibly happen? * SCR *


**A/N:** Hi!This is my first story on FF. I hope you all like it! The Character Introductions are coming up next. I'll try to update in a few weeks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Prologue****: ****Return****To****Earth**

_**Sailor **__**Galaxia**_

My dear cosmos, the home that I protect, I am a Sailor Senshi. Once, I was controlled by Sailor Chaos, when I sealed him into my body to save the cosmos. Gradually, he took over my body. He was trying to rule all of the planets and stars in the cosmos. But now I have been freed by the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity and her cousin; the Cosmic Princess, Princess Melody. I am Sailor Galaxia, the golden soldier.

I was born on the Sagittarius Star. My powers come from my sailor crystal; my eternal star seed, the Light of Hope. I was born with my powers to harass the elements of nature. All sailor senshi are born with their powers. My identity is a secret to most mortals and humans, just like all the other sailor senshis' are. I work alongside all the other sailor soldiers in these cosmos. We are all truly born from the Galaxy Cauldron, where all star seeds are created and sent to their planets and stars. It is also located on the Sagittarius Star and is guarded by the Guardian Cosmos. We fight the dark forces all throughout the galaxies. We fight to keep peace in the cosmos.

After I left the lovely frontier planet, Earth, I returned all the sailor crystals back to the galaxies in which they belonged, on their mother and home planets. At last, I flew through the dark skies and bright stars of space to my home, the Sagittarius Star, to watch and protect the galaxy from future attacks.

Flash! My head jerked up. Something was terribly wrong. I landed in my castle, the Galaxia Palace. The crystal danger sensor was on, flashing wildly. Trouble was present, and fast approaching our peaceful home yet again. Good and evil had to live beside each other. Otherwise, the cosmos would not flourish as it is. Life is in a constant battle with death, one that never ends.

As rapidly as I could, I sent a message to Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku and the Princess of the Cosmos, Princess Melody on Earth. I would set out to gather the sailor senshi that were once serving the Shadow Galactica under mind control. Trouble was advancing, and a new war would begin. We would have to fight again.

I closed my eyes and knelt in the praying posture, and hoped that we could triumph over this evil, and that someday a reign of peace could finally begin again. The new Silver Millennium would happen; we just had to believe.

I grabbed my staff, my red and golden hair flowing in the breeze, my red eyes determined as I set out to the Galaxy Cauldron to consult the Guardian Cosmos about this new threat to the galaxies. The dress in my princess form fluttered. I lifted my wings and flew towards that farthest and brightest point on the Sagittarius Star. Soon, I arrived at the foot of the Galaxy Cauldron.

"Guardian Cosmos, help me!" I yelled.

I shut my eyes against a flash of bright white light as a lady appeared before me. She carried a staff and was clothed in a bejeweled bell shaped dress with a veil covering her fair hair. She floated above me, with a gentle smile painted on her face.

"Who is this new enemy?" I asked her.

"This is an enemy that is related to Chaos. His siblings have come to avenge their brother. You know what this means, don't you?"

I nodded my head, and replied yes.

"Good. Now you must gather the other sailor senshi to fight this enemy. It will not be an easy task to overcome. Chaos' siblings have become more powerful than ever. This will be your most difficult mission yet. Now go, do what you must."

I nodded and lifted my wings up into the sky. I would gather my group of senshi as the soldiers of Kinmoku made their way to Earth, Melody escorting them.

"Godspeed." whispered the Guardian Cosmos as she watched me slowly fly into the sky. Then, in a bright flash of light, she vanished.

It has been three months since everyone last saw each other on Earth.

_Calling all stars!_ my mind called.

_Join me, my dear ex-Anima-mates, those once in the Shadow Galactica. We must face a new evil. Come and join forces with me. We will face this and battle for our beloved cosmos._

Slowly, I headed for the first planet in my reach, the planet Chuu, home of Sailor Chuu. I grabbed my henshin rod.

"I call upon my powers of nature, Galaxia Starlight Power Make-Up!" I called as I flew through the galaxy towards Chuu.

I could feel the transformation as my dress disappeared and stars engulfed my body. My new sailor fuku appeared on my body and abruptly, the transformation ended.

Flying through the galaxy, I am a lone star, Sailor Galaxia! In the name of the Sagittarius Star, I will punish those who dare disturb our peaceful home, the cosmos!

* * *

As the former Shadow Galactica members raised their heads to their leader's calling, a certain Princess on Earth gazed up at the stars with her blue eyes. Her golden hair blew behind her in the gentle breeze.

"A new war is to come," she whispered in a sweet, melodic voice.

"Old senshi shall meet. New senshi will come. A shift in the timeline will happen. A new future will be created. It will be time for another past life to finally be revealed." she whispered to herself, foreseeing the future, and introducing a new prophecy.

"Melody!" a sweet, childish voice called.

"Yes, Chibi-Usa?" Melody asked as she turned her head.

"Come on! We have to go! I want to show you someone I just met. I think you might know her. Her name is Chibi-Chibi and she is so kawaii! Let's go!"

"Chibi-Chibi? Of course I know her. She visited us when you went back to the future. We should go."

"Really? Well, let's hurry!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, grabbing Melody's arm and pulling her along.

Melody smiled as she was pulled along by her pink haired, red eyed "cousin" who was truly her future niece, the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, her cousin Usagi's future self. Chibi-Usa had come from the future to continue her training as a sailor senshi, and, to visit all her friends again.

She looked up at the stars and braced herself for what was to come. But she knew that no matter what, they would someday overcome this evil and one day, begin a reign of peace over the cosmos.

"Look Melody-san, it's a shooting star!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa as a brilliant shooting star shot through the sky.

"Make a wish." whispered Melody.

They closed their eyes and wished with their hearts on that single shooting star. Behind them glowed a silver full moon.

"What did you wish for, Chibi-Usa-chan?" asked Melody.

"It's a secret. And you, Melody?"

"It's a secret." Melody whispered as she looked up at the stars with a smile on her face. The future would come to pass someday, she knew. And then, the new Silver Millennium would finally begin.

She sighed as she and her cousin looked at the shining stars above. All was right with the world at that moment, and both girls had contented smiles on their faces, filled with pure joy at the shining stars' eternal light radiating throughout the cosmos.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Please review, it means alot to me! Thank you all! *~SCR~*


End file.
